pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiftry
Shiftry (Japanese: ダーテング Daatengu) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Gender differences Male Shiftry have larger leaf-fan arms than the females. Evolution Shiftry is the final evolution of Seedot. Nuzleaf evolves into Shiftry by use of Leaf Stone. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Evolve Nuzleaf |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Nuzleaf |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Nuzleaf |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Nuzleaf |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Nuzleaf |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Nuzleaf (White only) |bwrarity=None |swordshield=Dappled Grove Max Raid Battle: Bridge Field, Dappled Grove, Stony Wilderness, West Lake Axewell Trade from Sword |swshrarity=Common}} Side game locations |RS Pinball=Evolve Nuzleaf |Trozei=Endless Level 7 Forever Level 56 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Western Cave (12F-20F) Buried Relic (68F-74F) |PMD2=Lost Wilderness (B1F-B17F) |Ranger1=Sekra Mountain Range |Ranger2=Vien Forest}} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Shiftry is a mysterious Pokémon that is said to live atop towering trees dating back over a thousand years. It creates terrific windstorms with the fans it holds. |sapphire=Shiftry's large fans generate awesome gusts of wind at a speed close to 100 feet per second. The whipped-up wind blows anything away. This Pokémon chooses to live quietly deep in forests. |emerald=It is said to arrive on chilly, wintry winds. Feared from long ago as the guardian of forests, this Pokémon lives in a deep forest where people do not venture. |firered=A Pokémon that was feared as a forest guardian. It can read the foe's mind and take preemptive action. |leafgreen=A Pokémon that was feared as a forest guardian. It can read the foe's mind and take preemptive action. |diamond=By flapping its leafy fan, it can whip up gusts of 100 ft/second that can level houses. |pearl=By flapping its leafy fan, it can whip up gusts of 100 ft/second that can level houses. |platinum=By flapping its leafy fan, it can whip up gusts of 100 ft/second that can level houses. |heartgold=It lives quietly in the deep forest. It is said to create chilly winter winds with the fans it holds. |soulsilver=It lives quietly in the deep forest. It is said to create chilly winter winds with the fans it holds. |black=By flapping its leafy fan, it can whip up gusts of 100 ft/second that can level houses. |white=By flapping its leafy fan, it can whip up gusts of 100 ft/second that can level houses. |black 2=By flapping its leafy fan, it can whip up gusts of 100 ft/second that can level houses. |white 2=By flapping its leafy fan, it can whip up gusts of 100 ft/second that can level houses. |x=A Pokémon that was feared as a forest guardian. It can read the foe's mind and take preemptive action. |y=By flapping its leafy fan, it can whip up gusts of 100 feet per second that can level houses. |or=Shiftry is a mysterious Pokémon that is said to live atop towering trees dating back over a thousand years. It creates terrific windstorms with the fans it holds. |as=Shiftry’s large fans generate awesome gusts of wind at a speed close to 100 feet per second. The whipped-up wind blows anything away. This Pokémon chooses to live quietly deep in forests. |sword=A Pokémon that was feared as a forest guardian. It can read the foe's mind and take preemptive action. |shield=It lives quietly in the deep forest. It is said to create chilly winter winds with the fans it holds.}} Side game data |number=035 |pokemon=Shiftry |group=Dark |fieldmove=Cut 3 |pokeassist=Dark |entry=It whips up winds with its arm, then sends out twisters to attack. |hp=6200 |onsight=Hops towards player.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |'Feint Attack'|60|—|20|Dark|Physical|Clever|2|0}} 1 |[[Whirlwind]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 1 |Nasty Plot|—|—|20|Dark|Status|Clever|1|0}} 1 |'Razor Leaf'|55|95|25|Grass|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 20 |'Leaf Tornado'|65|90|10|Grass|Special|Cool|3|0}} 32 |[[Hurricane]]|110|70|10|Flying|Special|Tough|2|1}} 44 |'Leaf Storm'|130|90|5|Grass|Special|Beautiful|6|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Appearances Anime *Brendan's Shiftry *Tyson's Shiftry *Angela's Shiftry *Spenser's Shiftry *O's Shiftry *Pirate's Shiftry Trivia *Despite its Pokédex entries for FireRed/LeafGreen stating that it can read foe's minds, it cannot learn Mind Reader. *Shiftry has the max weakness a Pokemon can have with 7. **These types are , , , , , & . *Shiftry and Ludicolo have many similarities: **Both share the -type. **Both have a 50% to be male or female. **Both of them come from a 3-stage evolution line. **Both of their middle evolutions evolve with stones (Lombre with Water Stone and Nuzleaf with Leaf Stone). **Both have the same catch rate (45). **Both are in the Grass breeding group. **The first part of their evolutions evolve at Level 14. **Both are based off of Japanese mythological creatures (Shiftry is a tengu while Ludicolo is a kappa). **Both are exclusive to their games (Shiftry is exclusive to Ruby and Ludicolo is exclusive to Sapphire). Origin * It resembles a tengu, a mythological Japanese creature. Etymology It gets its name from the words "shifty" and "tree". Gallery 275Shiftry_AG_anime.png 275Shiftry_Dream.png 275Shiftry_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 275Shiftry Pokemon Colosseum.png Shiftry-GO.png Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon